Samjamel Blackson
Samjamel Blackson is a major character who appears in: Darwick: Beyond Endaria. The captain of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucker. Appearance Samjamel Blackson sports a well tailored red jacket, with a grey flat cap, and Harry Potter esque glasses, He also has a pitch black moustache that perfectly boxes his mouth into a rectangle. He shaved it all off in chapter 3.5, but grew it back in 6. Synopsis History The child of Michael Jackson and an unknown woman. He's knows nothing of his mother other than she had the uncanny ability to be reborn as a new being every time she died. This ability is something that Samjamel Blackson has and he's gone from body to body going on different adventures. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 10: Epilogue Samjamel Blackson decided to settle down with a fine lady, who was actually just Harry Hill in a wig. They had three children: Wegg (named after one of his greatest friends), Pee On Carl (his most favoured alias), 5T-3V3 (a name he heard in a dream once), who were all distraught to find him just suddenly drop dead one day. It's said that he reincarnated into Darius Kincaid. Relationships Allies * [[Movurthucka Crew|'Movurthucka Crew']]' '''Blackson became the self-proclaimed captain of the ship, which everyone else seemed to happily play along with. He's been a part of the crew since its formation. ** [[Jam Solo|'Jam Solo']]' Solo follows Captain Blackson's orders quite diligently and the two respect each other well. ** [[5T-3V3|'''5T-3V3]]' '''Blackson finds it difficult to give 5T-3V3 a meaningful, premanent job on the ship, but still values his assistance, despite not outright saying it. ** [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']]' Blackson trusts W.E.G.G with a lot of duties around the ship, likely because he's partially married to it, but he also values his abilities on the field. ** [[Epizon|'''Epizon]]' '''Blackson tasked Epizon with manning the weapons, but after he disagreed with his opinion, he was shot in the head without much hesitance. ** [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']]' Blackson allowed Dennis McShlong to stay as a part of the crew after their first mission together. He had Dennis man the weapons alongside Epizon, who was later killed and replaced by 5T-3V3. ** [[The Fish Bloke from Megamind|'''The Fish Bloke from Megamind]] Blackson allowed the Fish Bloke from Megamind to stay as a part of the team after his birth and was given a suit. Due to the suit's large build, he became the new muscle, replacing Epizon. Gallery SamjamelBlackson.jpg|Samjamel Blackson (1st edition render) SamjamelBlackson2.jpg|Samjamel Blackson (2nd edition render) NickFury.jpg|Samjamel Blackson's IRL accompaniment TheCaptain.jpg|"The Captain" (Christmas 2018 Doodles) Samjamel Blackson.png|Samjamel Blackson in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Skiddadle_Blackson.jpg|Samjamel Blackson Sketch (Skiddadle) CF SamjamelBlackson.JPG|Samjamel Blackson as he appears in the Crossing Fields opening C2019_SamjamelBlackson.jpg|Samjamel Blackson on the title card for Chapter 9 of Darwick: Beyond Endaria Trivia * Blackson was the first character to have a real life costume. ** He's also accompanied by a little figurine of Nick Fury from the Disney Infinity game. * His introduction came with a prerecorded message that gave more depth to his backstory. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters